Best Friends Till The Day You Die
by Maxy0008
Summary: Chelsea and Lanna were best friends until a confession by Denny tears the two apart.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

_**Authors Note: **__Hi, this is Maxy checking in with my next story. It isn't going to be the same as my last story, in fact, this one is from the POV from Chelsea. The main character from Harvest Moon Island of Happiness. So please, enjoy. - From my kitten Baby_

Tears ran down my face as I looked over the body of the blonde girl who laid there; dead. Slowly I removed the knife from her chest and stood up. I didn't want to kill Lanna. Hell, she was my best friend, but I had no choice. She went crazy and killed Vaughn, Julia, Chen, and all of my farm animals, including my dog.

Lanna and I met the first Summer I ended up on these islands. When I first laid eyes on the ex-pop star I was instantly jealous. She had straight long blonde hair, completed with a green headband that have black ruffles on the sides and two pink bows on both ends. Her round eyes were a light brown along with beautiful lashes. Her smile shaped like a perfect crescent moon. Hell, even her style was perfect. She had on a dress that matched her head band. Long sleeved a white middle below her breast, and then at the bottom was a striped with pink and brown.

She was a lot prettier then me, or at least I thought. My long brown hair was always covered with a red bandana and I always had on the same farmers wear, a yellow mid-sleeved undershirt with a orange shirt over lapping it. My blue jean shirts and red boots with yellow rimming.

But, I guess a lot of the guys on the island thought differently from me, or at least Vaughn and Denny did. I had a crush on both of them, both so mainly and strong. They where the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Even Lanna thought Denny was cute, and because of that I back off of Denny and kept my main focus on Vaughn.

When Vaughn first showed up at my house on the 16th day of spring my heart dropped. He had long sliver hair that topped with a black cowboy hat that had a brown rim. A white handkerchief that was wrapped around his neck. A black button up shirt covered by a brown leather vest, matching black tight pants with a UST belt buckle and a brown leather belt. On his feet where cowboy boots and boy did this outfit caress his strong body. His face was mean but had a bit of a gentle touch. His thin eyes where brown with a hint of red and his mouth in what I found out later to be a permanent snarl. Although he wasn't very nice at first I kinda felt happy to met him.

And Denny was just the opposite; very sweet, excited about everything, kind of an idiot. I can't say I wasn't happy to met him either. He has beautiful curly brown hair that suited his tan skin perfect and a purple bandana covering his locks. His eyes where a shaped of almonds and colored as if his almond eyes where dipped in a pool of chocolate. His nose was curved to a point and his smile was the icing on his cake. His buff body was draped in a black tank top with a white towel over his shoulder, a plaid purple and grey shirt around his waist some blue jeans tucked into boots that where blue with a yellow trim, much like my own. His outfit complete with a shark tooth necklace and his pet bird that sat on his shoulder.

I found both boys very handsome, and for some reason I couldn't decide who I found more attractive. I did how ever stay more focused on Vaughn however, I remember the day I decided that too. It was when Lanna came running into my Barn as I was tending to my cow Moi.

"Chelsea! You are never going to believe what happened!" Lanna said clapping her hands together scaring the crap out of me.

"Shit, Lanna! Do me a favor next time and don't come in here screaming your ass off." I said a bit annoyed. "Now, what happened."

"So you know Denny right?" She asked as a small smiled came across my face.

"Yeah I know em', what of it?" I replied.

"Well I was out fishing by the dock on the beach and I was having trouble getting this fish out of the water so he came up and helped me! It must have been 20 pounds! I felt like me and Denny where in a movie! It was perfect! God, if he isn't the cutest guy on the island!" Lanna yelled happily as she flopped down on a bail of hay.

It was at that very moment I knew to let Lanna have Denny. After all, she was my best friend and I couldn't let her live her life alone. I was happy for her. I was. Just, Denny didn't share the same feelings for Lanna as she did him.

Since I figured it would be best to leave Denny be I spent my Wednesdays and Thursdays with Vaughn who objected at first but then enjoyed having my around.

"Well hey there little lady." He said as he waited for his boat to take him back to the island one night.

"Hi Vaughn, I just wanted to thank you for helping me today. Those wild dogs spooked my poor Moi to no end." I said smiling as he put his hand on my head and shuffled it back and fourth messing it up.

"No problem, but I can't say I'm very happy with you leaving your animals out all night. Next time it happens I won't be so nice about it." He said straight faced.

"I know Vaughn, thanks again." I said as I turned to leave.

"You're Welcome! I'll see ya' next week!"

"Alright! Bye!" I said waving as I headed back into town and saw Denny standing there.

"Oh Hey Denny."

"Hi Chelsea. So you like that Vaughn guy huh?" He asked a bit upset.

I nodded. "Yeah… I do." I could feel my face heat up with blush.

"You know, I like you Chels, I have for a while now. Why not leave that cowboy and come date me instead." Denny suggested

A bit in shock I looked at him. "I can't do that. Lanna likes you Denny, she likes you a lot, and she's my best friend. I can't do that to her."

"But I don't like Lanna, I like you. Now come on and dump that old cowboy and date me."

"I'm not dating Vaughn and I'm sorry but no." I said softly looking down and before I knew it Denny had wrapped me up in his arms and softly placed his lips on my forehead. Blushing I closed my eyes and let him.

"Just think about okay Chels?" He said looking down at me as I noticed a blonde and green figure emerging out of Chen's store. Still in Denny's arms I noticed Lanna standing there shocked then running towards her house on the other side of town. Quickly I pushed myself away from Denny and Ran after her.

"Lanna!" I yelled, but it was to late. She already was plotting a way to get rid of me and everything I loved.


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Day on The Farm

_Authors Note: Thank you for everyone who tuned into my story so far, I hope you really do like it. I thought about this for a long time but had to finish my other one first. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_After a while of banging on Lanna's door I decided to give up and go home. What else could I do? Lanna was pissed at me, I was kind of pissed at Denny and all I wanted was to go home and sleep._

_The next day I awoke to a loud knocking on my door. "Who the hell is over here so early?" I said looking at my alarm. "Ugh, it must be important…" I said to myself as I got up and shuffled over to the door. It was Lanna._

"_Lanna, it's four in the morning what do you want?"_

"_Um, sorry about before. I couldn't sleep, I just want you to know that you're my best friend and if you and Denny are happy. I am too."_

"_Well, thanks Lanna but I want you to be with Denny."_

"_You do?" She asked giving me a puzzled look._

"_Yeah, that's what friends do for each other."_

_Lanna smiled and hugged me. "You're right. I'll see you later!" She said running off._

_Closing my door I sighed and went to bed. _

_I arouse at six like I do every morning, ate an omelet for beck feast and got ready for the day. I did my everyday chores like tend my animals and watered my crops. It was about noon when I was done so I decided to treat myself to a lunch at the diner, when I got there I saw Denny and Lanna sitting at a table together and what can you say, my curiosity got to me. I hid by the wall that led out of diner and listened._

"_Lanna! I am sorry but I don't like you! My heart belongs to Chelsea. I'm not into you!" Denny yelled. I figured Lanna was trying her hardest to get him to date her and I didn't really pay attention to the fact that he basically said he loved me. I was more interested in how this would play out._

"_But Denny!" I heard her cry, "She doesn't want to be with you she wants to be with Vaughn, why not give me a chance?" She begged. "We have a lot in common, I love to fish, I love the ocean and we both are really attractive." _

_Denny sighed. "Listen Lanna, that's all we have in common. I think you are a very pretty girl but you whine to much. We've hung out enough for me to know that. 'I'm too old to be a pop star' or 'My yam pudding is too thick.' It's something new everyday, you're too pampered. I don't want to deal with that. I'm sorry."_

"_I am not too pampered! I just get what I want! That's what pop stars get is what the want!"_

"_Lanna calm down. I'm sorry, but I won't date you."_

"_Fine, if that's how it'll be you'll be sorry." Lanna said getting up from the table and I quickly ran out of the dinner hiding on the side. From there I watched Lanna walk home. _

_Wanting to know what lead up to that I walked in the diner. "Hey Denny, I just saw Lanna running home. What happened?" I asked him acting like I didn't hear what did happened._

"_Lanna came in here and started telling me all of this crap about how she wants to be with me. I basically told her no I didn't want to date and she went crazy pop princess on me." Denny took a drink of his coke and shrugged "She'll get over it though." _

_I nodded. "You're right, I just hope she doesn't get mad at me again. After all it is my fault you don't want to date her."_

_Denny smiled. "It's fine, she won't get mad at you. Just relax."_

"_Alright Denny, mind if I eat you?" I asked as I got up to go get some buckwheat noodles._

"_I'd love it if you ate lunch with me."_

_After I got my food I smiled and sat down with him. I may have decided to back off and let Lanna have him but if he didn't want her there wasn't any thing I could do about that. What was wrong with eating lunch with my friend? I mean we were just friends. _

_That night I went home and much to my dismay I enjoyed spending my day with Denny. After we ate lunch we went out and fished until it got dark then he cooked me what he caught and we called it night. I felt horrible about doing that to Lanna but what she didn't wouldn't hurt her. _

_Unfortunately I woke up the next morning to something strange. When I walked out my house on the cold rainy fall day I noticed my animals where outside, but I knew I didn't put them out there. When I walked up to take a closer look I saw a horrifying sight. My animals where ripped open and it looked like their guts have been eaten out. "Oh god…" I cried looking over my cow and three chickens. "The wild dogs got them!" I screamed as I looked around for my dog Floppy. "Floppy!" I cried. Why didn't he protect them? I thought. Then I saw him, his dead body laying on the corner of my farm. "No…" I screamed as I ran down to Mirabelle's shop and saw her behind the counter. "Mirabelle! Call Vaughn! Please!" I cried as Julia came running for the kitchen. "Calm down, what happened?" She asked as her mother dialed Vaughn's number._

"_I left my animals out over night… I didn't mean too, I don't even know how they got out but the dogs…. They got em all… I have to tell Vaughn… He'll be pissed but I can't let him find out on his own." I explained, hoping Vaughn would understand._

_Apparently Vaughn answered because Mirabelle was talking to someone. "Here, Chelsea wants to talk to you."_

"_Hello..?" I said my voice cracking._

"_Chelsea! Are you okay?" He asked a bit panicked._

"_Promise you won't hate me…"_

"_What are you talking about?" He asked me._

"_I… I left them out again…" I said crying harder then before._

"_You mean your animals?"_

"_Yeah, and the dogs…."_

"_They spooked em' huh? It's okay, I'll come out there and help you calm em down as soon as I can."_

"_No!" I yelled. "The dogs killed them…" My voice was broken and I broke down crying, my legs collapsed under me and I fell to the ground. _

"_It's okay Chelsea… I'll be there soon, okay? It'll be okay." Vaughn said hanging up the phone._

_Julia helped me up and held my arm. "Let me help you home." She offered._

"_No, I'm fine… Just go tell Lanna I need her please, then can both of you stay until Vaughn get's here?" Julia smiled. "Of course. I'll be there soon." She said as she ran off to Lanna and I headed home._

_About an hour later Lanna showed up at my house alone. "Hey Chels, I heard what happened, are you okay?"_

"_I'll be fine…" I said letting out a slight sob. "Where's Julia?"_

"_Uh.." Lanna hesitated. "She started feeling sick and went home."_

"_Oh I should call her and check on her… I said getting up to go to my phone._

"_No!" Lanna yelled and I gave her a puzzled looked. "Uhh, I mean, you don't feel well either lay down and rest. I'll call her later."_

"_Alright…" I said as I laid down smiling._

"_There's that smile." Lanna said happily as there was a knock at my door. "I'll answer it."_

_Lanna opened the door to the rough and tough cowboy. "Howdy, is Chelsea in here?"_

"_She is, come on in…" Lanna said a bit hateful._

"_Thank you." Vaughn said as he came in a grabbed me tightly._

"_Vaughn…"_

"_Shh…" He said softly as he wiped my tears. "I'll take care of everything." Then Vaughn kissed my forehead and walked out of my house._

"_Nice to see you have all kinds of guys kissing up to you." Lanna said._

"_What? I asked looking up at her._

"_Nothing… I need to go home." Lanna said as she left my house._

_Looking out my window I saw her walking off. "She is mad at me…" I said as I went to bed and laid down._


	3. Chapter 3 Plotting

_**Author's Note: **__Hey hey, just wanted to apologize about the wait. I just had to get how I wanted this chapter to play out figured out. Now that I have it I can continue writing. This is going to be my last chapter until June 25__th__ I'll have more stuff up around the date, I'm just going to visit one of my best friends Dani. Shout out to ya sexy! Anyways, I'll have something up then. Just for now enjoy my story and if anyone has any suggestions on what they would like to see me write, message me. I am always up for ideas. If I don't the show or game, I'll look into it and then decided if I want to do it or not. Sorry, I'm babbling, I'll get to my story. Hope ya like it._

I wasn't able to sleep. I felt so bad for Lanna, she was heart broken that Denny didn't love her back. I wanted to help her, so I got up and got dressed. I figured it would be best if I talked to Denny. I wore some grey sweat pants and a giant tee shirt. My hopes we're that he would think it wasn't sexy to see me in an outfit like this.

Once I got to the beach I saw him walking around the dock. I guess he likes to stay up late and get up early? I don't really know, but I waved him down. "Hey Denny!" I called out as he quickly turned to me.

"Hi Chels!" He waved.

"Listen, please do me a favor. Lanna is really upset."

"I know she came down here earlier and slapped me. I apologized for being so mean at the diner but she said she didn't want to hear it and she had bigger plans for us. Then she said you wouldn't be a factor any more. I wonder what she meant. She ran off before I could ask. Maybe she thinks you and Vaughn are going to get together. I hope not, but I mean, if it's what she thinks."

"Denny, you're talking to much." I said looking at him.

"Oh, sorry." He said looking down.

"But you have a point, I wonder what she means."

"I don't know, but we have to think of a way to find out." Denny said looking at me.

I thought for a little bit and it came to me. "Take her out fishing. Try to get the information that way, I need you too. It's the only way." I said feeling horrible for having Denny use Lanna like that, but saying I wouldn't be a factor anymore kinda stuck fear into my heart. I needed to find out why. "Come back to my house with me." I said grabbing his hand. "We have to talk about this."

We arrived at my house around 2:10 and I looked in my cabinet and found it, a walkie talkie. "Here, use this so I can hear what she says." I told Denny. "I'm depending on you."

Denny nodded and smiled at me. "I got you." He said kissing my cheek and running out of my house.

Blushing I laid down in my bed and thought to myself what Lanna could mean, but nothing came to me. Giving up I feel asleep only to awake the next morning to Mirabelle slamming on my door.

"Chelsea! Please wake up! Tell me my Julia is in there!" She screamed.

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the door. "No, what happened?"

"She didn't come home." The big lady cried.

"She didn't? Lanna said that she felt sick and went home."

"No, if she felt sick what if she got lost?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll find her, go home and rest." I told her and Mirabelle walked off I grabbed my walkie talkie, careful not to call Denny. Now I knew what she meant. That I wouldn't be a factor any more. She was going to kill me, but why kill Julia? I knew she was dead. Julia always came home and Lanna seemed so hesitant. I was going to inspect her house

"_Denny it was nice for you to invite me on your boat. You never even let Chelsea on your boat." _I heard Lanna say.

"_Well, you know…" _Denny said.

I got to Lanna's house and it was locked. "Damn…" I mumbled and looked around finding an open window. "Perfect." I said climbing in.

"_But why did you invite me?" _Lanna asked Denny.

"_Because I just wanted to spend with with you."_

I looked through Lanna's house, and saw something underneath her fishing poles. A cabinet, one I haven't seen before. She must have had Gannon put it in. I slowly walked over to it and opened it. The things I saw… I won't ever forget… There was Julia, her body, stabbed and stuffed in this tiny little cabinet and wrapped in plastic, her blood lining the wrapping. Tears pored my eyes. Why Julia? What did she do? I wondered that question. I would have called the cops but I had bigger plans. I was going to get her to do it herself. The thing was, I didn't really know how.

"_Are you mad at Chelsea?"_

"_Not mad, just annoyed with her. She's kind of like a fly. Always there, buzzing around." _I heard Lanna say. _"Just like a fly we need to get rid of her."_

"_What do you mean? Yesterday, you said something similar. Lanna what are you planning?"_

"_Oh, nothing Denny. Just a metaphor."_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_Sure as I'll ever be."_

Now I was scared. There was no way I was going to let her get me, not like she did to Julia… Then I thought, it wasn't a dog who killed my animals it was Lanna. That bitch… This wasn't going to be a very happy next couple of days for her. All I need to do is think of a plan.

That night I thought it up. I was going to act like nothing was wrong. I was going to 'break' make her feel bad for what she did. Get her to confess! So I laid in bed thinking of how great it would be. Then I heard another knock. This time it wasn't a crying women, but a crying boy. Charlie.

I quickly opened the door and was embraced by a small body. "What's wrong Charlie?" I asked him patting his head.

"My daddy… he, he is dead…" He cried. "I came home from the beach at the time I always do and when I did he was dead in his bed…" Charlie wiped his eyes as I brought him inside and put a blanket around his shoulders.

"Let me make you some milk then I'll call Gannon and see if you can stay there." I told him as the boy nodded. I don't know why it was but every time something went wrong on this island people expected me to fix it, and I do. Oh and was I going to take care of this islands problem.

Giving Charlie his milk I called Gannon who was more then Glad to take Charlie. I would have kept him but I had to do much bigger things. An hour later Gannon showed up and him and Charlie set off. Taking my shower I prepared for the next day. The day I was going to get my revenge on my so called best friend.

_**A/N: **__This chapter is a lot shorter then I thought so I might just post another one, but no promises. Please Review._


	4. Chapter 4 Bait, Tears, and Death

_**Author's Note: **__Hey ya'll sorry about the long wait for this chapter I've been on Vacation for the past two weeks and I am worn out. Regardless of how tired I am though I promised my readers the next chapter and I'm already late. I know it has gotten intense and here it the chapter dearies._

That night I pondered in my head a way to get Lanna back. I even thought of killing her, but I felt like I couldn't. Even though she was trying to kill me, I still felt like she was my best friend. I must really be insane for that, but still. I could have called the cops, but I wanted her to see what she was doing was wrong and I wanted her to apologize. I had nothing, I felt helpless. Like a zebra who was running from a lion. I looked down and clinched my fist. I sat there thinking until I heard my phone ring.

"Lanna, what do you want?" I asked knowing who was on the other line.

"Meet me on the top of the mountain. Be here in an hour, or else." The blonde said in a threatening tone.

"Or else what?"

"Or else Vaughie here will get it." She said as my eyes grew wide, I knew she was serious. After all she killed my friends and animals.

"Chelsea!" I heard the sliver haired cowboy yell from the back ground. "Go get off the island!" He said as I heard him scream a bit.

"You better hurry, you only have an hour." Lanna said hanging up the phone as I ran out the door.

The run up mountain seemed to take forever. I felt like I was stuck in slow motion, but I wouldn't let Vaughn die. I couldn't. I loved him. Not Denny, but Vaughn. I had to save him; he couldn't die because of me. Once I made it up there I saw them. Vaughn was tied up to a thin rock and he looked like he has been beat. There was a deep cut on his face, he had blood pouring it and there was a huge bump on his head while some of his silver hair was dripping drops of red. Then there was Lanna. Wearing her normal clothes, holding a knife in her hand with a evil smirk on her face.

"Well, well, it's awful nice of you to show up. " She said as I gritted my teeth.

"Why have you been doing this Lanna?" I asked her.

"Why?" She said stepping towards me slowly. "You took away my world. I love Denny; you knew that and still tried to steal him away. Is one man not enough for you?" Lanna asked as she held the knife by my throat.

Looking at her I held my stance. "I told him no Lanna. I knew how you felt about him and I didn't want to hurt you. I love Vaughn, not Denny."

Stepping away from me Lanna smirked. "You expect me to believe that bull shit?" She yelled at me. "I saw you! I'm not an idiot! The way he was holding you, that was enough to make me see how much of a bitch you really are!"

"I'm not the bitch Lanna, look at yourself. You're a murderer." I said calmly watching her.

She turned around and smiled. "Oh, I know I am. At first I was going to just get rid of everything in your world; starting with your animals. It was simple to make them look like they were eaten by wild dogs. Then my plan went a little hey wire when Julia came into my house and caught me cleaning my knife and getting rid of the extra meat. So I had to kill her; too bad too because I really did like her." Lanna said as she stepped over to Vaughn. Quickly I started to move towards them and she held the knife to his neck. "Uh, uh, uh, move and he dies.

I stopped moving as I stared at Vaughn, I could see the tears in his eyes, but it was weird, I saw no sign of fear, his eyes where dull. Like there was no emotion. "Chelsea, just go!" Vaughn yelled. "I'll be fine, just get off the island!" I shook my head as Lanna's left fist hit him across the jaw. I felt my cheeks start to get wet. I was nothing compared to her, at this point, I felt defeated, but I wasn't going anywhere.

"Why did you kill Chen? What does he have to do with any of this! You left Charlie all alone! He is a six year old boy Lanna! Why would you do that!" I screamed as she let out a soft chuckle.

"He confronted me." She said. "He told me that he saw me going to your farm and saw me come back too. So in order to get away with it, I had to kill him."

I watched her as she stepped near me. "What is you want from me?" I asked her.

"To kill you." She said softly.

"Fine, do it." I said staring at her.

"Not until I get rid of this pest." She said walking back to Vaughn. My eyes grew wide as I ran over to stop her but I was too late. She slit his throat. That was my breaking point I ran up to her and swung my fist knocking her in the jaw. "How dare you!" I yelled as she grabbed her jaw looking at him.

"You want to know how I got him up here?" Lanna asked me smiling. "I used you as bait. He ran up here quickly but he only saw me and the I knocked him out with a rock. God he was an idiot." She said as she swung her knife at me. Dodging it I grabbed her wrist and twisted it forcing the knife to fall from her hands. She just looked at him and kneed me in my side. I fell to the floor in pain as she went to grab her knife but I kicked her causing her to fall. She glared at me as I stood up and ran over to her grabbing her by the hair and slamming her face into the ground. Rolling over she held me down and slammed her fist into my face several times. I grabbed her and threw her off of me. It had to end so I grabbed her knife and jumped on top of her.

"Sorry Lanna, but I have to do this. Good bye." I said as I stabbed the knife into her body. I could see the tears in her eyes as they rolled back slowly. My body felt weak as I looked over her body. "I'm sorry…" I said standing up. Looking over at Vaughn I fell to the ground crying. It was then when the police came running up the mountain and looked around.

"Ma'am!" They called out as the officers ran to me. "Are you alright?" As I nodded my head they forced me to stand up and put me in hand cuffs. I can remember screaming how it wasn't my fault, but they didn't believe me. They just took me away.

_**A/N: **__ Sorry the fight scene kind of sucked I'm not that good at it, but they story isn't quite over yet. It has just a few more chapters. I'll upload them soon._


	5. Chapter 5 Prison Madness

_**Authors note: **__Hi hi, sorry it took so long I had a serious case of WB and I took my story in a whole different direction then the one I had sought out earlier. This is now in third person view, because the story up to this point was based off of what Chelsea had been telling the investigator of the case. Just for those who can't figure that out. "3_

_Chelsea looked upon the tall feminine figure that stood before her trembling, frightened body. Wanting to know so many things. Would the people of the village hate her? Would they forgive her for what happened? What about jail? Would she be freed or locked away for killing her so called best friend._

"_So, if my team and I headed to the island we wouldn't find any of your tracks? No finger prints on anything besides the knife you killed Lanna with?" The figure asked standing in the shaded part of the dim lighted room, causing an intimated feeling to run through Chelsea's veins._

"_That's right…" Chelsea replied softly._

"_What about this idea; what if you and Ms. Lanna planned the demise of those three people, and then in the end you took matters into your own hands and decided to kill her." said the figure stepping in the light revealing the tall curvy brown haired women. She had a serious expression on her face, her hazel eyes looked bland, yet lively. A contraction almost. Those eyes never looked away from Chelsea's puffy red face. "Besides you have no proof."_

_Confused and heart broken the shivering girl looked at her. "but I didn't do anything."_

"_I don't know that."_

"_What proof do you mean?"_

"_Blood in your clothes, particles of your skin on the victims, ya' know stuff like that."_

"_The only blood you'll find in my clothes is Lanna's." Chelsea said softly._

"_Well see about that." That women said leaving the room. "Go on boys, it's time for me to go home." She said to the guards walking off._

_The two guards walked into the room. They both gave her evil smiles. Chelsea still holding back her tears looked at them, assuming that it was just in her mind. The shorter of the two was a chubby white man, who appeared to be in his forties, his hair was thinning and turning from a dark brown to grey. His brown eyes had a evil gleam to them. His smile was crooked and unreal. Unfortunately for Chelsea he was the least of her worries. The taller man was a tanner, almost Hispanic looking man. He had a dead, ominous expression in his dark coal eyes, his smile curled up into a smile as sinister as Satins. His hands grabbed her roughly as the shorter man cuffed her. "Come on girl." He said with a snarl grabbing her by the arm._

"_Ow…" Chelsea cried out in pain as the darker man smiled._

"_Al, mind if I get this one? She is just how I like 'em. You can head home." he said winking. Al nodded getting the hint._

"_Alright see ya later Jones. Have fun." Al said as he released Chelsea and left alone with the man who had the coal eyes._

_Stuck with fear Chelsea stood there her eyes closed as she felt his large hand tighten around her wrist. "I didn't kill them…." She whispered hoping he was just another person who considered her a physco killer._

"_Oh, I am well aware of that. I can tell just by looking at you. Frightened, worried about others and what they think, but the musk of innocence, you reek of it." He said as a lustful smile came across his face. "The perfect victim."_

_Hanging her head Chelsea knew there was nothing she could do she could do. She couldn't run, or fight back, and she acted out he would have to the right to impose violence. All she could do was cry… Tears ran down her face, hoping she was wrong about her prediction. "Victim for what?"_

_The man said nothing as she shoved her into the employees restroom locking the door._

_Chelsea's chest became heavy as her heart sank. Now she was well aware of what was about to happen. She knew there was no escape from the hell she had just entered._

_Her eyes stayed shut; just praying that all of this would end soon. _

_The man held her up on the wall, his large hand around her thin neck. His dry cracked lips where pressed on her soft lips. Chelsea whimpered as they cut into her frugal lips and pried open her mouth with his tongue. Once he retreated his tongue from her mouth he sunk his teeth into her lips causing them to break open and bleed. Chelsea squealed in pain as her rapist smiled licking the blood off her lips as he tightened his grip around her neck. Just loose enough to where her breathing was faint. One false move and she would be out. "Stay calm, or you'll be dead along with your friends."_

_Chelsea tried to watch her breathing but felt herself becoming light headed, but she couldn't let herself faint. She felt as if she had to stay awake, she had no choice. She had to stay awake to keep a hold of what little sanity she had left._

_Chelsea could feel his hand reach up her shirt and into her bra grabbing a hold of her breast and squeezing it tightly cutting the skin before he tore off her shirt. Chelsea's eyes peered open after the man paused for a moment._

"_Is this the end?" She thought to herself catching him staring at her thin body._

"_You are going to be so fun to play with." He stated in a deep tone as he tightened his grip on her neck once again slamming her head into the wall. Chelsea could feel herself losing her grip, and finally she just let go and passed out."_

_Waking up Chelsea looked around her cell, she was on her bed, dressed, and sick to her stomach._

_Flashes popped into her heads of the events that happened the day before. Sitting up she grabbed her head wincing in pain. "Ahh!" She wined "It has been long day…"_

"_Chelsea…" She heard someone say she looked around the voice was faint, yet seemed to be perfectly clear to her. "Chelsea…"_

"_Who's there!" She yelled looking around the empty cell_

"_It's you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, not you been pushed around, bullied and treated like shit when all you do is good, good, good. Aren't you sick of it? Aren't you sick of being treated like trash Chelsea?"_

_Chelsea hung her head down. "I am…"_

"_Then don't let it happen, get back at all of those who got you."_

"_I can't…"_

"_Oh, but you can," The voice stated. "kill all of the problems that have killed the Chelsea you once where."_

_But Lanna died…"_

"_Look at yourself!" The voice yelled. "You are blaming it all on Lanna! It was all of those people! Lanna! Vaughn! Denny! Julia! Chein! That investigator! Those guards! Those people! All of them! They are the reason that you died!_

"_No! It wasn't Vaughn, or Denny, of Julia, or Chein! It's not their fault!"_

"_Yes, it is. If Julia, Vaughn and Chein didn't die you wouldn't be here. If Denny didn't love you Lanna wouldn't have snapped."_

"_No…"_

"_Admit it."_

"_No!"_

"_They killed you Chelsea!""_

"_Shut up! Shut up! Just stop! You're right! I know that! Just leave me alone!" Chelsea yelled crying holding onto her head. "It's my fault! I'm sorry!"_

"_Don't say sorry my dear. You have no reason to say such a thing. They do, and to live the life you want to live you have to kill them all."_

_Chelsea nodded and wiped her eyes. "You're right."_

"_I know."_


	6. Chapter 6 Not really a chapter

Hey Hi this is Maxy and this story has become a pain in the ass so I am going to take a break and write a few more before I start this again but I am going to make another story so kinda like a series. So yeah, just keep watching out it'll be done sooner or later.


End file.
